


Dry Your Tears

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: It’s been a few days since Noiz regained his feeling, but it’s a little too much for him to handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one-shot. This time featuring a crying Noiz.

Noiz sat on his bed completely still and staring at the wall opposite of him. He'd been like that for a while and he'd do it every night, but he couldn't bring himself to move until hours later. Every touch that he previously couldn't feel was as obvious as ever now, and it was practically overloading his senses. He wasn't used to feeling the warmth of his bed, the softness of the blankets and pillows, or that slight chill he got when moving under the blanket that ruined the warmth. He never thought that being able to feel things would actually be uncomfortable for him, but he couldn't get comfortable at all — like everything was poking at his body and he didn't know how to handle it.

There was still pain in his hand, even after being treated, but something about being able to feel that pain made him...happy. What kind of person would be happy to feel pain? To be happy that they'd gotten hurt?

'Me,' was what Noiz would think when he asked himself that. 'Me. I'm happy.'

He lied down in his bed, feeling his back ache slightly, and stared up at the ceiling. Whenever his eyes would get heavy and begin to shut, he'd jolt awake. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried that if he fell asleep, he'd wake up and not be able to feel. He didn't want it to be a dream, as he'd had many dreams of that exact thing, but the last few nights proved that it wasn't just a dream anymore. He still felt skeptical, though, and he wasn't getting enough sleep due to his fear.

His hands held onto his upper arms and squeezed tightly. The nails began to press into his skin, as he desperately wanted to feel the sharp pain of them digging into his flesh.

'It hurts...' he thought and stopped. His mind seemed to go blank as he had the realization. 

_ It hurt. _

The pain was real, and even though it hurt, he was overjoyed with happiness. Tears started to roll down his face, but deep inside there was still a fear that it would eventually go away; that his senses would slowly dull out until he felt nothing again. That idea, enhanced by sleep-deprivation, made him cry more, and louder. He had to hold his hand over his mouth to try to muffle his sobs, but even that couldn't stop it. 

Even crying hurt. Emotionally he was a mess — his mind in shambles, but his chest hurt too. It was harder to breathe and he felt his throat tightening too. To him, it felt like everything was out to get him. Before, he was surrounded by darkness and numbness, but now his senses were screaming and he couldn't handle it.

Minutes later, he heard something outside his open window, and by the time he got out of bed, he heard the shingles being tapped. Cautiously, he glanced out, and almost jolted backwards when Clear's gas mask filled his sight. Clear looked curious, even with his mask on, and he squatted on the roof outside the window.

"What are you doing here?" Noiz asked with a hand over his quick-beating heart.

Clear didn't respond at first and just leaned closer, poking his head into the room with his hands on the windowsill.

"You _are_  crying," Clear spoke as if he didn't believe it before. "Why are you crying, Noiz?"

Noiz jerked back and turned around. "I'm not."

"I heard you crying from the street. Your eyes are red and I saw the streaks of tears on your face," Clear told him as he climbed through the window into the room.

"Leave me alone," Noiz demanded in a quiet, annoyed voice.

"But you're crying. I don't want to—"

"Get out! Leave me alone!" Noiz shouted as he twirled back around, gritting his teeth angrily.

Clear stared at him in shock, as he'd never heard Noiz raise his voice or look so upset. He then removed his mask slowly, letting it drop to the floor with a thud, and revealed an annoyingly sweet look of concern on his face. Noiz was crying again, and Clear wasn't sure if the man even knew that he was.

"I want to stay," Clear said. "You need a friend right now." He tried to touch Noiz's shoulder but Noiz flinched and swatted at Clear's hand. Clear recognized the fear and sadness in Noiz, and he desperately wanted to help.

Trying again, Clear managed to gently place his hand on Noiz's shoulder. Noiz still tensed up, but he didn't react as violently as before.

"You haven't been sleeping either, have you? You have dark circles under your eyes," Clear said as he led Noiz back to his bed. Noiz sat down but didn't say anything back.

"What's wrong?" Still no response. "It's not like you to cry or yell. Please talk to me?" Clear looked utterly broken, and Noiz hated the look.

Looking down at his hands, Noiz finally spoke, "It's not like me to feel things either..."

It occurred to Clear that Noiz's behavior was directly related to him getting his feeling back. 'It must be hard for him to cope...' Clear thought to himself as he tried to touch Noiz's hand to comfort him, but was met with another nervous flinch.

"Noiz..." Clear spoke softly, "if you don't try to get used to it, you'll always be scared of it."

"I'm not scared!" Noiz retorted, looking angry. Seeing the sad expression on Clear's face made him instantly feel badly about yelling at him. He glanced back down at his hands. "I'm actually happy, but...I'm scared of people hurting me now. It's too much. I feel everything all at once and I'm not used to it and it feels like I'm being attacked."

Clear smiled a little, pleased that Noiz was talking. "Don't worry! I'll keep you safe and hurt anyone who tries to hurt you!" he beamed happily.

Noiz thought it was a little strange, but he did feel some comfort in Clear's words. 

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" Clear asked.

"Yeah," Noiz responded with a weak nod.

Clear sat on the floor beside Noiz's bed as he lied down. "Noiz? Are you adjusting at all? It's been a few days..."

"Not really. I mean. A little, I guess. But it's hard. Everything feels weird when you've never felt it before." He paused. "Even something like you touching my shoulder felt really weird."

"A bad weird?"

Noiz hesitated. "No."

Clear smiled. He shyly put his hand on the blanket by Noiz. "Can I touch you?"

Noiz looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

Gently, Clear put his hand on Noiz's forearm. He didn't squeeze or put too much pressure on it since he didn't want to push Noiz's boundaries.

"What do you feel?" Clear asked him.

Noiz glanced down to Clear's pale hand on his skin. "It feels smooth, but a little cold."

"I'm sorry," Clear frowned.

"Don't apologize. I don't mind," Noiz told him. 'I want to feel him more...' he narrowed his eyes as he thought. He figured that it'd be weird to just ask someone out of nowhere to touch him like that. 

Clear, however, noticed that Noiz was spacing out. "Noiz? Are you okay?"

Noiz opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He breathed in softly. "I don't know how to say it without sounding weird."

Clear simply smiled. "Just say it how you think it."

Noiz thought for a moment, and then spoke. "I want you to touch me more."

The words made Clear blush a little. "You want me to touch you?"

"Not in a weird way," Noiz said. "I just want to feel what it's like to be touched by another human."

Noiz's words made Clear blush even more and appreciated them greatly. He moved almost eagerly onto the bed, looking a bit shy. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so..."

"Just sit by me. Let me lean on you," Noiz said as he sat up.

Clear sat there and Noiz leaned onto his arm, nuzzling against him ever-so-slightly. Clear continued to blush bright because it was so cute of Noiz to do, and so unusual as well. He tried to focus on helping Noiz adapt and get used to him, though, rather than just wanting to hug and squeeze him, which he _really_  wanted to do in that moment.

Noiz sighed against Clear's arm. It felt nice to actually feel someone beside him, to feel their body. He didn't realize it, but tears began to drip down his cheeks again, but unlike Noiz himself, Clear noticed it almost immediately.

"Noiz!?" Clear panicked, unintentionally grabbing Noiz's arms. "Are you okay?"

Noiz looked up at him, almost dazed looking. "I'm fine. It's just, being able to feel like this makes my emotions spike. I'm not used to it yet."

"Good," Clear said with relief and then smiled. 

"Clear?" Noiz called his name after a few seconds of silence. "Can you...hold me a little?"

The request brought a nice pink color to Clear's cheeks. He nodded, and then nervously and shyly wrapped his arm around Noiz's waist. Noiz leaned closer, letting himself press against Clear's chest and body.

"Rub my arm," Noiz demanded softly, which Clear complied with and did as asked. He loved feeling Noiz breathing, and feeling his skin, but even more than that, he loved that Noiz was comfortable enough to tell him to touch him.

"You look tired," Clear commented after noticing that Noiz's eyes were closing. "Want to lay down?"

With a nod from Noiz, Clear gently rested him down but kept his arms around him. He propped himself onto his elbow, looking down at Noiz who was beginning to drift into sleep. Clear scanned Noiz's face, from his eyes to his nose, to the piercings by his mouth, but he ended up staring at Noiz's parted, pink lips. He realized then how badly he wanted to kiss Noiz, and he even leaned down a few inches, but he decided that it was best not to.

Noiz made a soft groaning noise and rolled closer to Clear. He just couldn't resist anymore and leaned down to kiss Noiz's forehead. Noiz's eyes opened immediately to see a flustered, red-faced Clear above him with a guilty expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Clear blurted out. "I'm sorry I—I shouldn't have done—" Noiz sat up and kissed Clear's lips, silencing him, and slid his hand into his white hair. Clear went wide-eyed, and even after Noiz pulled back he was stunned, lips still pursed from the kiss.

"Your hair is soft," Noiz commented. "So are your lips." He pressed an index finger to Clear's lips.

Now even further embarrassed, Clear pulled Noiz into a tight hug and buried his face into Noiz's neck.

Noiz let himself be hugged. He thought it was cute but couldn't react. Clear's body against him felt strangely warm and comforting and he didn't feel overwhelmed at all — everything felt just right and he finally hugged him back. He thought, 'This is what a person feels like,' as he slid his hands over Clear's back and touched wherever he could. He enjoyed wrapping his arms around someone, feeling them hug him in return, and feeling every bit of them.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Noiz asked in a mumble.

Clear pulled back. "Of course!" he answered with a bright smile and carefully wiped at the dried tears around Noiz's eyes, which were still bloodshot. "But, promise me you won't cry anymore?"

Noiz nodded once. "Yeah, all right. Promise."

A wide grin broke out on Clear's face. "And even if you do cry, I'll be here to dry your tears."

Noiz's cheeks felt warm and he realized that he was blushing. He pressed his face into Clear's chest to hide, but Clear already saw and loved it. Clear gently rested back down with Noiz, held around him, and stroked his hair. Noiz sighed, cuddled closer, and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super OOC, I know. I’m sorry.
> 
> Also, this was heavily inspired by a conversation that I had with my friend Alix, where we were talking about Noiz being emotional after regaining feeling, and Clear, of course, being a sweetheart and comforting him. 
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
